


Reboot (10) - Childhood Memories

by Prisca



Series: Reboot-Universe [10]
Category: Jeremiah (TV), The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Reboot-Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey had been able to fight the alien queen who tried to take over the world, but her death released a virus which killed almost everyone older than twenty. Life has changed a lot for those who were able to survive, also for Casey & Zeke. They are on the road since a while, looking for place named 'Thunder Mountain'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reboot (10) - Childhood Memories

**What you should know about the Reboot-Universe:**  
This Universe is a x-over between The Faculty (movie) and Jeremiah (TV-series). You don't need to know anything about Jeremiah nor The Faculty to read these stories, but if you do some elements will be quite familiar to you. Please notice: Not movie conform.

 **Short summary:** Casey had been able to fight the alien queen who tried to take over the world, but her death released a virus which killed almost everyone older than twenty. Life has changed a lot for those who were able to survive, also for Casey  & Zeke.

Zeke winced at Casey's ear piercing cry and slammed on the brakes, expecting the worst. In times like these, it was better always to be on guard.

Without any explanation Casey opened the passengers door and jumped out of the Chevrolet, only a moment later he vanished between big trees and thick undergrowth. Zeke felt anger rising up while he followed him slowly, the gun in his hand, just to be sure. He wondered what it would be this time: a half-starved animal, some guy in trouble, or just a rare flower this stupid boy wanted to examine more closely. There were a lot of reasons for Casey to leave every wariness behind. Though he actually should know better, especially after the trouble they had gotten into only a few days ago.

When suddenly a dark figure dropped down from one of the trees right behind him Zeke jerked around. The well-known laughter made him curse loudly.  
"Holy shit, Casey. What the hell are you thinking? What's happened?"

The boy grinned wide and Zeke wasn't sure if he wanted to shake him or hug him.  
"Cherries."

"What?"

"Cherries," repeated Casey and opened his hand.

Feeling dumbfound Zeke stared at the red fruits. Cherries? That was the reason for this drama?

"I remember," Casey told unimpressed and put one of the fruits into the mouth.  
"My grammy had a small farm with fruit trees in the back yard. Apples, pears. And cherries. Whenever I visited her, I climbed around in the trees, and I could eat as much as I wanted. I loved the cherries. My mom wasn't very amused because I always came back with stains on my shirt or tattered pants. But my grandma didn't care. She used to say: A real boy should pick his cherries right from the tree and not buy them at the supermarket."

He smiled softly, lost in memories while looking down at the red fruits in his hand.  
"These days on her farm are one of my favorite childhood memories.

Want some? They are sweet and juicy."

Inwardly sighing Zeke grabbed for a cherry. How could he be mad at him for longer?  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for fffc = 16.16. prompt: cherries
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
